The present invention relates to subterranean wellbore operations and, in particular, to accurately locating wellbore servicing tools within a wellbore.
In the oil and gas industry, it is often necessary to determine the exact downhole position of a wellbore servicing tool so that the intended operation can be undertaken at a predetermined downhole location. A variety of positioning tools exist for locating a servicing tool within the wellbore. For example, some positioning tools are configured to locate the servicing tool within the wellbore by inserting the positioning tool into the wellbore and causing mechanical interactions between the positioning tool and casing collars, pipe collars, and/or other downhole features within the wellbore.
While some mechanical positioning tools are suitable for interacting with a variety of downhole features, these positioning tools often wear or degrade various components within the wellbore and/or may themselves undergo an undesirable amount of mechanical wear and fatigue. As a result, current positioning tools exhibit inherent problems with repeatability. Further, since most positioning tools are designed to locate a particular component having a specific inner diameter, they are sometimes not well suited for traversing other components having varying inner diameters.